


Water Lily

by aho_95



Category: Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aho_95/pseuds/aho_95
Summary: 🅰Harry Kane × 🅾Heung-Min Son假如18岁的孙兴慜和27岁的孙兴慜互换的故事





	Water Lily

哈里凯恩睡眼惺忪地躺在稀薄的晨光里，想到今日的行程安排嘴角随即泛起甜蜜笑意。

在没有训练的休息日出门约会对已经热恋一年多的情侣来说实属稀疏平常的小事，但长久以来被哈里凯恩视为“爱情路上绊脚石”的孙雄政七天内都会留在韩国处理家事，这无疑让他的恋爱空间宽松了许多。

说起这位未来岳父，哈里凯恩实在有些头疼。当初公开恋情的时候俱乐部方面出乎预料地持积极鼓励态度，比起当事人心中的种种顾虑，高层更倾向于内部联结对稳固球员留队有利。反倒是孙雄政，坚决反对自己一手培养成材并正值事业巅峰期的儿子沉溺情爱——“退役前结婚同居之类的想都别想，再说了不同人种的结合那能靠谱吗？”

揉了一把数量堪忧的头发，他决定先把烦心事抛在脑后，专心享受眼下来之不易的自由。和孙兴慜恋爱之前，哈里凯恩从未想过自己有一天会像烂熟的芝士般甘于黏腻。每天恋人的来电都会扰乱睡意朦胧和彻底清醒之间的慵懒，带了撒娇意味的声线透过听筒像猫爪一样刮蹭耳廓，满头乱发迷糊着缩在被子里的模样从脑海中跃然浮现，那是他一天中最闲暇惬意的时光。

他突然想起今天还没有接到孙兴慜的电话。  
向来不会无故失联和过分赖床的恋人也没有接听他打过去的电话。

半小时后哈里凯恩站在孙兴慜家门前忧心忡忡地按响门铃，隐隐约约的脚步在门的另一侧闷声徘徊，却迟迟不见里面的人做出回应，种种迹象昭示事情正脱离常识，朝他无法理解的方向发展着。

“是你在里面吗，Sonny？”

千呼万唤，大门终于犹疑着向他敞开一段空隙，一位少年神色复杂地站在门后阴影里，上下打量明显愣住的凯恩，同时侧过身子把人让了进去。

面色总是寡淡忧郁的英格兰人鲜少有如此失态的时候。他一边走向室内一边用半瘫痪的大脑思索，眼前这位容貌和孙兴慜惊人相似的少年到底是谁。最后驴唇勉强对上马嘴的交流得出了匪夷所思的结论，哈里凯恩目瞪口呆地定在原地，因为少年并非别人，正是年方十八本应在德国汉堡初露锋芒的孙兴慜。

“我什么都不知道……昨天训练结束之后我好累好累，冲完澡还没来得及穿衣服就倒在床上睡着了，今早醒来的时候突然出现在这里……”孙兴慜垂头丧气地坐在沙发上，阐述着几乎解决不了任何问题的事实经过。

“所以，你是从九年前穿越过来的？那这个世界里的孙兴慜呢？你们对换了？”

一连串无解的问题让惊魂未定的孙兴慜头更大了。他突然不想思考凭空消失的另一个自己究竟身在何处，也不想理会口齿不清的英国人到底又说了些什么，自暴自弃地撅起嘴巴用母语嘀咕着满腔委屈，结果越说越失控险些当场大哭。

往常哈里凯恩总为自己在孙兴慜的人生中留有太多空白而倍感遗憾，然而当只能通过影像资料了解的人真实出现在面前，他却反倒手足无措了。可现在他是二者中更为年长的那个，这里是他生活二十多年再熟悉不过的伦敦，眼下的事态理应由他拿出更成熟的态度应对。强迫着定了定心神，哈里凯恩蹲下身子捏住孙兴慜的下巴，让依旧自顾自沉浸在悲伤之中的少年面向自己。

他这才在进门后首次端详起18岁的孙兴慜。轮廓尚未成型的五官稚嫩温和，不受发胶约束的黑发柔顺蓬松，左眼下的痣看起来青涩含羞不甚多情，倒是敷衍遮住皮肤的宽大睡衣为少年平添了几分性感。纯洁又禁忌的尤物。

“你知道我是谁吗？”

刚刚还在沸腾边缘吞吐气泡的水面霎时间翻涌起滚烫的水花，再也无暇顾及的不安情绪蒸腾成热浪，烧得少年神色飘忽红了脸颊。

“大概吧……”

“说说看。”

27岁的孙兴慜无论镜头前还是生活中都能收放自如地传达心意，相比之下略显笨嘴拙舌的哈里凯恩在打情骂俏方面从未占过上风。而18岁的孙兴慜竟然会因为一句话就羞得像颗熟透的番茄，在哈里凯恩看来这实在是过分可爱让人不想轻易放过。

“……你是我的Alpha？”

这句话轻之又轻，仿佛从嘴里吐出的只有一缕转瞬无踪的气流。哈里凯恩早上打过的电话虽然都没能接通，但孙兴慜当时就在手机旁边，来电显示上的肉麻称呼和亲昵合影让两个人的关系昭然若揭，也正是这样他才会在看到显示屏上的凯恩后选择开门。

“完全正确。”哈里凯恩满意地笑着，两颗活泼的尖牙难掩喜悦从唇边露出头角。“所以你可以放心地依赖我不必约束，有任何问题都可以找我，至于你父亲那边，哦天……真不知道等他回来看到你这幅样子的话会是什么反应……”他尽量放慢语速，让内容更容易被理解的同时也更显真挚，但唤起悲伤心事的凯恩有种不祥的预感，事情如果不能重回正轨，那么他爱情路上的绊脚石很有可能会就地升级为漫山遍野的地雷弹。

就眼前的人而言孙兴慜当然有很多疑问，比如他和看上去根本不是一路人的凯恩是怎么走到一起的，再比如他们这段关系是如何被思想传统的父亲接受的。

但孙兴慜没问这些，实际上这两个问题在哈里凯恩看来也没什么内容可答。连他自己都不确定两个人当初是谁先心动，又是从哪个时间节点开始彼此相爱的，只记得庆功party的角落里他们像球场上那样自然而然地拥抱，默契十足地亲吻，最后在来得及松开彼此笑着把责任推给酒精的时候选择吻得更深，义无反顾。至于第二个问题，哈里凯恩绝不会承认时至今日他依然没能把难缠的孙雄政摆平。

就在努力扮演成熟角色的哈里凯恩以为空气会就此沉默，正思考着该用什么话题打破僵局的时候，孙兴慜细弱的声音仿佛从另一个时空飘向他的耳边。

“后来，我有变成一个出色的人吗？”孙兴慜挺直身子，双手不自觉地抓着沙发边缘，显然对18岁的他来说，这是一个需要耗费力量鼓足勇气才能说出口的问题。

哈里凯恩自然可以轻而易举地罗列出许多优点回答少年，看台上的欢呼和更衣室里的欢笑是直接有力的佐证，还有作为恋人才感受过的旖旎和温存他全都如数家珍。但此时他的意识与那些优点的归属者剥离，转而集中到了眼前的少年身上，往后的很多时日里，让人如沐阳光的标志性笑容会淡化掉游离于脊背和指尖的敏感不安，也许一直以来，他都或多或少地忽视了黄皮肤的Omega到底要花费多大气力，才能走进伦敦的雨雾里与他并肩前行。其实即使是九年后，孙兴慜也从没和任何人提起过，得知分化成Omega的那天他把自己锁在训练室里颠球到几近晕厥，瘫软在地上感知不到双腿的存在，分不清模糊视线的是汗水还是泪水，失神地想着在他身上就这样又多出了一个致命的弱者标签。

“如你所见，9年后你在北伦敦坐拥豪宅，是深受托特纳姆爱戴的7号前锋，球迷会称赞你的球技，迷恋你的笑容，唱着属于你的胜利之歌，还会说你的英语发音比我这个英国人好懂多了。”

不确定话中的鼓励经由口音过滤之后还能成功传达几分，哈里凯恩干脆用手机翻出热刺官方为孙兴慜制作的集锦递给少年看。视频中涉及的比赛10号前锋大多亲身参与，不乏一些进球就是在他们的配合下攻破球门的，那些少年看来新奇万分的内容早已被哈里凯恩熟烂于心。他索性转移视线，观察起身旁捧着手机目不转睛的孙兴慜，眼见对方的表情从紧张到吃惊，最终如释重负喜上眉梢，抬头回望他的眼睛犹如阳光下的露珠般晶莹明亮。

无声中一股轻柔的力量附上头顶，牵引孙兴慜的脸颊贴上被胡子包围的嘴唇，他不慌也不乱，还撒娇似的朝掌心拱了几下，哈里凯恩感到一阵酥痒正顺着手臂流入四肢百骸。原来26岁和18岁也可以如此缠绵缱绻。

少年的情绪逐渐稳定，哈里凯恩也开始认命地接受现实，不论这场的荒诞捉弄何时才能告终，只要身边的人是孙兴慜他就有信心克服任何艰难险阻。

转眼间已经到了下午，饥肠辘辘的孙兴慜连午餐都还没来得及吃。哈里凯恩决定暂时搁置自己拙劣的厨艺和英国人匮乏的饮食文化，按照孙兴慜的喜好从韩餐馆点了外卖，果不其然少年人吃得满嘴酱汁，不亦乐乎。

18岁的孙兴慜一旦走在街上被认出会引发怎样的后果，哈里凯恩不敢想象，保险起见他决定把少年留在家里独自出门采购一些生活用品，至少得先买几套合身的居家服。

凯恩出门的时间里孙兴慜把面积可观的住宅里里外外逛了个遍，最后他回到自己的卧室，早晨胡乱套上床边的睡衣就迎来了焦头烂额的恋人，他都还没来得及仔细看看。

卧室的装修风格整洁大气，简单必要的生活用品定格在正确的位置上，少了些花花绿绿的少年心性。衣柜里倒是别有洞天，他惊讶于27岁的自己居然会穿这些帅气时髦搭配考究的衣服，虽然自认从来都是个挺爱臭美的男孩，但对比之下18岁的审美实在相形见绌。好奇心驱使孙兴慜拿出一件又一件衣服轮番试穿，最后站在试衣镜前忍不住笑开了花，纤细的身形和稚嫩的脸庞让他怎么看都像偷偷钻进哥哥衣帽间捣乱的小孩，即便手动把整齐的刘海偏到一侧也不显半分稳重模样。

少年笑盈盈的目光落到了衣柜里的球衣上，柔软的白色布料印着他的姓氏和看起来比40神气许多的号码，直到这一刻，孙兴慜才对集锦里和哈里凯恩口中的荣光产生实感。他换好球衣兴高采烈地演练着脑海中各式各样的庆祝动作，突然为多年后自己依然喜欢往队友身上乱扑感到害羞，而金发碧眼的英国男人总会用结实的手臂稳稳托住他，那个男人刚刚亲吻了他的脸颊，此刻正在外面为他四处奔波。温热的吻和摩挲嘴角酱汁的指腹让少年坠入甜蜜漩涡，和商场里忙碌穿梭的Alpha一样把某件物品的必要性排除在了潜意识之外。

提着大包小裹来到卧室门前，哈里凯恩的心中不免泛起阵阵酸涩。他对这间卧室的接触其实并不比穿越未满一天的孙兴慜多到哪儿去，至少没能在洁白柔软的床单上留过任何暧昧痕迹，然后让他的睡衣就此保存在恋人的衣柜里。

对门后风光浑然不觉的哈里凯恩推开房门，下一秒浓烈的信息素扑面而来灼烧着Alpha的神经，才让他深感事态不妙。

他不是没和穿球衣的孙兴慜做过。但27岁的孙兴慜会一边在他耳旁低吟魅惑的咒语，一边用手指勾扯Alpha的球裤把人彻底拉入欲望的深渊，而非现在这样头颅深埋于手臂中无助地蜷成一团。摩擦让腰部和股沟之间的皮肤脱离球衣遮蔽暴露在空气里，白色的纯贞融汇粉色的躁动，少年看上去宛若一朵含苞待放的睡莲，只需用手指轻轻拨开缝隙便会顷刻间芬芳四溢。

哈里凯恩俯身凑近孙兴慜，湿热香甜的肉体让唇舌在脖颈四周逗留很久才不舍地咬破腺体。然而少年并没有因此而平静冷却，刚刚还瑟缩着的粉白肉团舒展四肢靠向快感的来源，臀缝趋于本能磨蹭着身后已有抬头之势的巨物，撩拨英格兰人最后的隐忍。

“这是你第一次发情？”

孙兴慜从断断续续的呻吟中挤出一丝两气，回应那道无异于催情剂的低哑声线，疏于情事的穴口继续隔着濡湿的裤子向被束缚的勃动发送邀请。

“Harry……帮我……”

即使诱惑真真切切地来自他的恋人，即使情感和生理的占有欲在体内齐声叫嚣，哈里凯恩还是无法自私地标记随时都有可能回到正常时间线的孙兴慜。初次发情的Omega情潮汹涌，下身涨得发痛的Alpha悲喜交加地意识到今天他注定无法轻易脱身。

“我会让你舒服一点，不许乱动。”

紧贴皮肤的温度突然抽空，让Omega难耐地扭动起来，下一秒侧躺的肉体被温热的手掌翻平，孙兴慜抬起布满情欲的眼眸，紧张又兴奋地注视着笼罩在自己上方的Alpha。高大的身形在少年周身撑起一片阴影，他想那副宽厚的肩膀必定能为环抱之人融化掉北伦敦所有的潮湿寒凉。撕咬腺体时的耳鬓厮磨弄乱了原本一丝不苟梳向脑后的金发，此时凌乱地垂在额前，发梢末处伸向不似往日清冷的眉眼，蓝色的瞳孔里映着夜空下暗流涌动的海面。

想要满足身下的少年绝非难事，没有谁会比哈里凯恩更懂得该如何取悦自己的Omega。

孙兴慜看着他的Alpha埋头咬住球衣下摆，又用下巴上的胡茬撩弄着沿途的肌肤原路返回，眼前那双幽蓝深邃的瞳孔仿佛能勾魂摄魄，让他鬼使神差地张开嘴巴，从对方口中接管了妨碍下一步动作的布料。

在乳头被湿热的口腔包裹之前，年轻的Omega从没想过对男性而言看似形同虚设的部位可以带来如此奇妙的快感，他能清晰地感受到小小的肉珠在舌尖的逗弄下肿胀充血，每一次触碰都有如细密的电流在皮肤表面游走。与此同时少年细软的腰肢也被揉摸得酥麻一片，他不受控制地弓起腰身，向技巧醇熟的引导者渴求更多的欢愉。

然而仅凭这些无法平复身后那股更为深邃的痒，孙兴慜束手无策，只好跟随本能用小腿不安分地在对方背部摩擦。哈里凯恩心领神会，抬起少年的双腿搭到肩上，右手也停下腰间的动作向泥泞不堪的穴口探去。

大量分泌的肠液让哈里凯恩几乎毫不费力就侵入了少年未经开辟的甬道，并且稍加摸索便精准抵达那片恭候多时的秘密花园。指腹按压前列腺的瞬间，强烈百倍的快感让孙兴慜惊呼出声，被唾液大片洇湿的球衣顺势摆脱牙齿的咬合落回胸前，伴随主人热烈的呼吸上下起伏。

Omega的呻吟是世界上所有Alpha耳中最动人的乐章，但哈里凯恩还是倾身向声源处附上了自己的唇，因为爱侣间的欢好唯独不能缺少热吻。他们轻阖双目在黑暗中交付口中的软肉彼此纠缠，欲海沉沦的同时作为主导者的Alpha还不忘忖度着向后穴增添宽度，一时间燥热的空气里只剩水声连绵。

初尝滋味的Omega并没有在快感的攻势下忘乎所以独自贪欢。他伸手抚摸哈里凯恩紧绷的胯间，感受到对方的颤栗后深受鼓励地解开腰带，把憋闷已久的巨大勃起和自己尺寸稍显逊色的性器一齐握在手里，笨拙地套弄起来。少年的手法固然青涩，但仅仅是想到这些爱抚来自18岁的孙兴慜就足以让哈里凯恩呼吸加重欲火升腾，他配合孙兴慜的节奏挺动身体，唇齿上伴随加大的力度让亲吻演变成兽性的撕咬，把少年的两片薄唇蹂躏得像一滩软烂的草莓。

持久的情动让孙兴慜的手指几乎开始发酸，突然一股闪电般的快感沿着柱身向顶端的出口汇集，身上的哈里凯恩随即加快身体的挺动速度，片刻后唇齿间的呜咽和低吼交融呼出，咸腥味在弥漫着信息素的空间里扑散开来。

情欲退却的孙兴慜瘫软在哈里凯恩的臂弯里，轻声呢喃。“这就是发情期……”

“不用担心，第一次发情会猛烈些，往后只要我在就不会有问题。”

“那……如果我回到了原本的世界呢？”  
很长一段岁月里都将没有你的世界。

“你的父亲会告诉你该怎么做的。”哈里凯恩一边安抚怀里的少年，一边难得记起了未来岳父的好处。“或者……”

“或者？”

“你也可以像我刚才那样……自己……”

“找别人就不行吗……”

“不行。”

后来在意识彻底被睡意剥夺之前，哈里凯恩轻吻孙兴慜的耳垂说道“祝你好梦”，同时心中默默对枕边人倾诉衷肠——美好的未来和命定的恋人都在前方等你，少年啊你要一步一步慢慢来。

第二天醒来首先闯入哈里凯恩视线的是怀里大了一圈的孙兴慜，接着便是卧室门外提前归来的孙雄政。

大英帝星又一次落荒而逃。

他有些后悔没来得及交代已经消失的少年，请务必打好提前量多和未来岳父说说自己的好话，殊不知另一条世界线对初次发情百般提防的孙雄政，正盯着莫名沾染Alpha气味的孙兴慜提前经历人生中的又一次怒火中烧，还打算找他好好算账呢。

-fin-


End file.
